


In Another Life

by Not_An_Alien



Series: Voltron Shorts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Alien/pseuds/Not_An_Alien
Summary: Prompt: "Something went wrong when you were reincarnated. Somehow, you were born with all your memories from your last life."~Keith died. He was born again. However, he found it weird that he could still remember his time as Keith Kogane. Part of him wants to know why. However, the other part of him wants to find Lance first.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I had a family emergency that caused me to spend many hours hanging around a hospital. I ended spending a lot of that time entertaining myself by writing a bunch of prompts which I will be uploading over the next few days.

The battle was heating up. For every Galra sentry I took down, five more appeared. I'd lost sight of the other paladins, but I knew they were still fighting somewhere in the crowd of sentries. They had to be.

I slashed through two more sentries and ran ahead some, looking around wildly for his fellow paladins. At one point, I caught sight of Allura, her pink armor standing out among the grey sentries. I saw her take out six sentries at once using the blue bayard before she disappeared again.

Damn.

I kept running through the battle, taking down more sentries as I did so. The sea of sentries was starting to thin out, but I didn't stop. I kept fighting until I found myself in a small clearing where I spotted Lance fighting with-- was that a sword?

I stared in shock as Lance expertly cut through the sentries around him. Sure, he had a few issues, but they were nothing that couldn't be fixed with practice. Lance cut down another sentry, then turned and noticed me watching him.

"Hey, Keith," he called. "What do you think of my sword?" He held it up proudly, then quickly cut down another sentry.

"Your stance could use some work," I said, running up to stand next to him and taking down some sentries myself.

Lance put on an exaggerated offended expression. "That's all you have to say about my amazing new sword?"

I chuckled. "I guess it's pretty cool," I admitted.

Lance stared at me for a moment in a state of shock, but then the sentries were attacking again, and Lance and I stood back-to-back, each fending off the sentries in front of us and protecting the other's back.

Bullets came flying at us and we deflected them with our shields. Left, right, left, left. We kept going like this until I saw a single bullet flying in from the right. Lance was occupied with the other side so I was the only one to notice that it was flying straight towards him.

"Look out!" I yell, and I pushed Lance out of the way before the bullet hit him. However, it still managed to hit something.

It hit me in the gut.

I cry out in pain and fall back, feeling Lance catch me before I hit the ground.

The battle ends and the other paladins run over to where Lance and I are on the ground.

I don't see them.

Instead, I focus on Lance, who is looking down at me with tears in his eyes as he cradles me in his arms.

I smirk through the pain. "I guess the tables have turned now, huh?"

Lance let out a small sob. "Shut up, Mullet. Now's not the time to be thinking about the bonding moment."

"You remember?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I do," Lance responds.

I struggled to reach up and wipe a tear from his face. "I love you," I say, barely a whisper.

"Keith..." Lance starts.

I cut him off. "I'll see you later, Sharpshooter."

"Keith, no. Don't talk like that," Lance says desperately. "You're not going to die. We're gonna get you healed and-"

I don't hear the rest.

My eyes fall shut.

I let out one last breath.

~

I open my eyes.

Am I in a hospital?

It seems like it.

I see a doctor.

Damn, that light is blinding.

Who designed this place?

"It's a boy," I hear someone say excitedly.

What?

I look around and realize that I'm in a delivery room. A woman just gave birth, but where's the baby?

I look down and realize two things:

1) I am not wearing any clothing, which is concerning.

2) I am, in fact, an infant, which is more concerning.

How the hell did I end up like this?

An hour later I'm laying down in a small makeshift bed with a diaper and a light blue blanket that looked more like a washcloth. I have discovered by this point that I cannot talk nor walk which should be plainly obvious since I'm an infant, and infants can't do those things, but in my defense, I have not been an infant for at least twenty-one years.

My apparent father leans over my bed and I come to realize that he looks exactly like my father, only he was Galra.

My father smiles and says, "Hey there, Akira."

Very creative, universe.

The next thing I know, I'm being pulled out of bed. I let out a small cry of protest because I was just starting to get comfortable and then all of a sudden, I'm being placed in the arms of a human woman who looked exactly like my mother.

"Hi, Akira," she whispers as she rocks me in my arms. This must be my new mom.

"He looks just like you, Kyla," my father says from where he's standing next to my mom.

My mom smirks and looks up at him. "Maybe, but he still has your ears."

I have his what?

Trying my best with my little, tiny baby arms, I reach up and touch where my ears are supposed to be, only to find that they've been replaced with large, fluffy Galra ears.

You've got to be kidding me.

My mom reaches down and barely touches the tip of my ear before my reflexes cause it to flick in irritation.

That was going to get annoying quickly.

My mom chuckles and pulls her hand back up to her mouth to cover her laughter. "See," she says. "I told he has your ears, Yorak."

I let out a little baby giggle at that. My father has the same name my mom was originally going to give me and he rejected. This was amazing.

So this was my new life. I lived with my parents, Yorak and Kyla Gyeong, in what appeared to be the aftermath of the war with the Galra only a couple miles away from the Garrison. Maybe I could be a pilot, again.

However, I was still curious as to why I still had all my memories from my time as Keith Kogane. Nobody else I ran into seemed to remember their last life, so why did I?

My parents were positive that I was some sort of prodigy. I was able to do multiplication from the time I could talk, which was apparently really early for a year-old child.

Not early for someone who went through eleven years of school, though.

As I went through this life, I looked for my old friends. By the time I was three, I was convinced that I might never see them again. That is, until I was four years old and the Gundersons moved in next door with their son, Kade, and young daughter, Matilda, also known as Mattie.

Once again, the universe showed me just how creative it could be.

When I was five, my parents told me that I was going to have a little sister. I had always wondered whether or not my parents would have more kids if my mom hadn't had to leave. I guess they would have.

Eden Bora Gyeong was born three months before my sixth birthday on July 28th-- Lance's birthday. She had more Galra features than I did, with purple skin and yellowed eyes. She had human ears though. I was jealous.

I decided to go through school normally, despite the fact that I could easily skip a few grades. My straight A-plusses agreed that I should. However, I figured that I'd be more likely to find Hunk or Lance if I stayed in the grade I was supposed to be in.

Lance.

It'd been so long since that battle where I saw him last.

I did some research, and I was apparently the only paladin who didn't survive the war with the Galra. Lance lived until he was eighty-four. He spent the rest of his life with his family despite never marrying or having kids himself.

God, I missed him.

I became close friends with Mattie quickly. When we were younger, she had trouble saying my name. She called me "Kira." The name stuck.

Mattie also skipped a couple grades early on and caught up to where I was so we could go through school together. It was nice to always have a friend by my side.

In seventh grade, Mattie and I made friends with the new boy, Hunter. He quickly fit into our little group. I was glad that even in this life, Hunk was still the kindest person I knew.

I found Shiro and Allura in high school. Mattie insisted we go to our school's first football team and I quickly recognized the other school's star quarterback and head cheerleader. I introduced myself during half time. I found it funny how Shiro, now Adam, gushed about this boy he met online named Takashi. I also almost laughed at the irony of Allinor being Galra.

Before I knew it, I had become friends with them, too.

My senior year of high school, we got a new school counselor. I was quick to introduce myself and become the favorite of Mr. Carl Smith, who was proud to sport a ginger handlebar mustache.

College came quickly. I was surprised that the world had rebuilt itself so much that college was still a thing that cost so much damn money. This is why I dropped out before I had to deal with it. It had been a couple hundred years since I'd been alive though.

By this point, I had found all my old friends except for Lance. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever even see him again. Hearing stories of Takashi from Adam, Hunter and Shaelyn, and Allinor and her new girlfriend, Roselle, I only missed him more. I never thought I'd miss my goofball as much as I did after almost nineteen years of not seeing him and his bright smile and gorgeous eyes.

I may have gone long without seeing him, but he had gone longer.

Sixty-five years was a long time to not see someone. If he was alive now, it would be around eighty-three years. I couldn't help but wonder if Lance had missed me after I died or if he had moved on with his life without giving me a second thought. The second option made me sad, but I knew it would have probably been better for Lance to move on quickly rather than spend those sixty-five years only thinking of me.

I walked across the campus of my college. I decided to move in a week before Mattie and Hunter did so I could get a head start on a few of my studies. I already knew where my dorm room was and what my roommate's name was. I could only hope that Charles Serrano wasn't a dick.

I opened the door to my dorm to find someone already unpacking a bunch of stuff. He didn't look back before saying, "You must be my roommate. I'm Charlie. What's your-"

Just then, he turned around to look at me and stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide with shock. I wasn't any less shocked than he was.

There, standing only ten feet away from me was a six-foot tall Cuban boy with short brunette hair and gorgeous blue eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"Lance," I whispered.

"Keith," he said.

I held back a tear. "You remember?" I ask.

"Yeah," Lance responded, "I do."

It was too late for us to hold back tears. I started to rush across the room towards him and he met me halfway, wrapping his long arms around me. We both stood there for a while, crying and laughing and clinging to each other as if we hadn't seen each other in a hundred years-- which we almost had.

Eventually, Lance pulled away to look at me, never completely letting go. He looked over my eyes, my hair, my smile, and his sight eventually landed on my ears.

"Nice ears," he said with a smirk.

"Yours are hideous," I responded.

Lance gasped and covered one of them. "They're sensitive. God, I can't believe the first thing you say to me after this long was the first thing Allura said to me."

I shrugged. "She's got some good comebacks."

Lance laughed before his gaze softened and he looked back at me. "I missed you so much," he said softly.

"I missed you, too," I say, and then I'm pulling Lance down to meet him halfway with a chaste kiss which Lance didn't hesitate to reciprocate and eventually deepen. We were together. This is how it was supposed to be.

~

One week later:

"Mattie and Hunter are coming today," I said, looking up from my laptop to where Lance was sitting on his bed playing on his phone.

"Who?" Lance asked.

"Pidge and Hunk," I clarified. Calling them Mattie and Hunter for years made a habit.

"You found them?" Lance asked, suddenly ten times more invested in the conversation.

I smirked. "I found literally everyone else before I found you."

"Oh," Lance said almost sadly. "Does that mean I won hide and seek?"

I laughed. "Not if you were one of the seekers."

Lance sighed. "I can't believe you found all our friends and I was only able to find Iverson."

"You found Iverson?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Lance said. "He was my tenth grade history teacher. Mr. Ivers was a prick."

"That doesn't surprise me."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Lance said, "You know I love you, right?"

I smiled at him. "Of course I do. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe in another life, we'll be together~


End file.
